Hyperdimension Neptunia Z: First Hyperdimension
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: A prequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia Z. Right after Kid Goku defeats King Piccolo, Emperor Pilaf uses the Dragon Balls to rid Goku from Planet Earth for good. Little does he know, Kid Goku ends up in a new dimension, getting in between and shaking up the Console War. (No pairings as of yet, but Goku will be faithful to Chichi.)


**A/N: The prequel to Hyperdimension Neptunia Z has finally arrived. Let's see how this works out. I'm probably kind of stupid for doing this anyways, considering how tight my schedule is. But I couldn't help but post this story because of the amount of ideas that flooded my mind, so without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Z: First Hyperdimension!**

* * *

The notorious Demon King Piccolo has finally been slain.

The carnage and destruction that has transpired was humongous, but one hero fixed all that carnage.

That one hero stands above the rest. And his name is Son Goku.

We now go to Goku in the aftermath of King Piccolo's death.

"Haa..haa.." Goku was breathing up and down in steady rhythms as he lay on the ground, tired and exhausted.

"I did it..." Goku said, between breaths. "He's finally gone...And now I can wish Krillin and any others back to life..."

Little did he know, fate had other plans for him.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" A condescending tone said, coming from above.

Goku focused his eyes and saw someone he never expected to see there at that moment.

"Pilaf...!" Goku exclaimed, struggling to get up.

"I was just going to come look for you, and you're already here... right where I want you." Emperor Pilaf said from within a new robot suit. (As for the robot's design, imagine a purple Lagann, from the anime Gurren Lagann.)

"HA!" Pilaf exclaimed, mashing a button, opening the hatch on top of the head.

Goku gained a look of pure shock as he saw what emerged from the hatch.

"D-Dragon Balls...!" Goku thought.

Pilaf grew a wide smirk at the expression on Goku's face.

"No way...where did you find those?!" Goku yelled.

"These? There none of your concern, Goku. Because today is the day where I'll erase you from existence!" Pilaf exclaimed, standing in front of the Dragon Balls with his arms crossed.

 **ONE INCANTATION LATER**

"Speak your wish." Shenron said.

"Shenron, I command you to get rid of the Saiyan, Goku! Make it so he will never know how to come back here! EVER AGAIN!" Pilaf ordered.

Shenron gave a very low growl at Pilaf's blatant display of disrespect.

"As you wish." Shenron said as his eyes glowed a bright red.

A bright golden light surrounded Goku as he felt himself being lifted from the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Goku said, feeling uneasy. "Pilaf, what did you do?!"

"HA HAHA HAHA!" Pilaf laughed as he waved at Goku. "Sayonara, Goku! Good Riddance!"

The light around Goku faded for a brief second, then grew as bright as the sun as Goku took off at light speed.

DING!

"Ow! This thing feels like bedrock!" Goku exclaimed as he held his fist in pain.

The light started to grow even larger in size as it sped faster.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Goku yelled as he could not see anything anymore, as the light was too bright.

Goku felt his consciousness fade as he was trying to punch the light in vain.

* * *

 **CELESTIA**

"Neptune, you're getting out of hand. You two should let this grudge go as well. It's getting rather warm in here." Green Heart said, rubbing her arms, making her rack jiggle a little.

"I'm tired of hearing that nonsense. We've been fighting for thousands of generations. Why quit now?" Black Heart said, still hungry for battle.

She lunged at Green Heart with her sword in hand. Green Heart got in a defensive position as she brought her lance forward. It is somewhat reminiscent of a drill at the tip.

They clashed as each blow made sparks fly violently.

TING! TING! TING!

Their last hit deflected them both at a distance.

"…It's not just about Celestia. That's what I heard from the former goddess" White Heart said.

White Heart's eyes narrowed as she stared down the three CPUS in front of her. "I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!"

"Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners? You think your demeanor is acceptable as a goddess?" Green Heart said in a lecturing tone.

White Heart's left eye twitched as she whipped her head toward Green Heart.

"Shut yer hole! I can't stand the way you talk all high n' mighty. Get outta here, Thunder Tits!" White Heart shot back.

"Wh-?! Breasts are symbolic for both maturity and fertility. The size of my bust equates my aptitude as a goddess" Green Heart said.

Green Heart's eyes turned triumphant as she addressed White Heart.

"With such logic, it can be said you and Neptune are the least… fitting" Green Heart said in a condescending tone.

"The hell's that? Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!" White Heart said, lifting her axe to decapitate her.

TING! SLASH! TING!

"This is nonsense. We can't afford to waste time berating each other. We're nowhere near settling this!" Black Heart said, annoyed.

"We'll settle it just fine, even if you hadn't brought it up. But the result won't be what you hoped for." Purple Heart finally spoke.

Black Heart's eyes narrowed as a smile grew on her face.

"You really are completely different when you've activated HDD. I kinda like it. It makes me want to try even harder!" Black Heart said with a smirk.

"True. It has been eons and we've only come to a stalemate. Surely you're not implying you've been slacking off?" Green Heart interjected.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to _you_. Nevertheless, we've come here for a fight, so let's keep fighting!" Black Heart said.

"Come now, isn't this getting a bit sterile? Let's think carefully for a moment. About one another." Green Heart said.

"Your point? You think we can settle it in one day, just like that?" Black Heart said, getting more annoyed.

"What I mean is, why don't we work together for once?" Green Heart suggested, raising a finger.

"Heh, like a happy family? Please, that idea won't solve anything. Competition drives Gamindustri forward!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"But the way things are now are failing to work as well. So why not… erase just one of us?" White Heart proposed.

"Hmm, sure. That could be the catalyst of change we have been searching for." Green Heart agreed. "But to make it easier later on, we should rid ourselves of the one we find difficult to fight, not someone we personally despise."

White Heart closed her eyes and took a deep breath to organize her thoughts. Then she finally spoke. "Well, I hate you. I'm the one who'll finish you off, so you're staying for now."

Black Heart repeated White Heart's action, then turned towards her. "The way you lose your composure gets on my nerves. I'd love to teach you discipline with my own hands." Black Heart said.

Green Heart simply sighed and raised her arms indifferently. "I don't have anyone in particular, but if I had to pick somebody, I suppose I'd aim to take you down." Green Heart said, turning to Black Heart.

"Sure, I guess. We don't really have anything in common. Then, who's left?" Black Heart said.

All three of them looked at the last person left with the same look.

"You can't just decide this without gathering my opinion, can you?" Purple Heart asked with a suspicious tone.

A condescending smile grew on White Heart's face as she addressed Purple Heart.

"Neptune...be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War." White Heart said.

"Don't be foolish. Well, it doesn't matter. Even against the three of you, Neptune does what you all don't!"

White Heart's smirk turned into a frown at that.

"Do as you wish to me. I'll counter your attacks a hundred fold!" Purple Heart declared with a confident smile.

"There's little point to this if she wakes up and fights us again. Why don't we simply exile her to the world below?" Green Heart said.

"… We ain't gonna kill her?" White Heart said, lowering her axe slightly.

"As blunt as ever… If you could, can you save this discussion for after you win against me?" Purple Heart interjected.

Green Heart continued talking as if she never heard her.

"I'm not sure if we can kill her or not. This is a first for us. The former goddess taught us nothing of this situation" Green Heart said.

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Did… you just ignore me again? Yeah, yeah you did. You'll regret this!"

"And so will you! You said we three won't stand a chance against you? Well, we're going all out!" Black Heart exclaimed.

As the three of them prepared to jump Purple Heart, one sound sealed everyone's fate.

*plop*

"The hell was that?" White Heart said.

"What was what? Has your brain shrunken to the size of your chest?" Green Heart said, raising an eyebrow.

"Can it, Thunder Tits! I seriously heard something drop, and it wasn't me!"

"Owww.." A voice said.

"Was that...a little boy's voice?" Black Heart said

"If my ears weren't mistaken, then it was." Purple Heart said.

They all turned behind them and indeed, they saw a boy. A very strange boy at that.

He wore a sleeveless red gi with a red pole strapped around his back, while a long brown tail protruded from his backside. He had a unique hairstyle to top it all off.

"What the hell is that thing? A half-human, half-monkey hybrid?!" Black Heart exclaimed.

White Heart decided to take a closer look, seeing the boy slowly stand up.

"Who are you?" White Heart asked.

"Huh?" Goku said, turning around.

He saw 4 women in black and white plug suits, and one of which was currently up in his face.

"Oh! Goku. My name is Goku." Goku replied.

Black Heart decided to ignore White Heart and lunged at Purple Heart.

"Woah! What're you doing?!" Goku exclaimed, seeing Black Heart at the corner of his eye. He quickly intercepted Black Heart's attack with his hand.

"What the-?! Did he just block my sword with his hand?!" Black Heart exclaimed, trying to push her sword down further, but to no avail.

"Why are trying to attack her? She would've gotten hurt if she wasn't looking!" Goku said, letting go.

"You! do you know who you are fighting against?"

"Now that you mention it, no, not really." Goku answered honestly.

Black Heart's eye twitched as she took a step back.

"Now, let's not get hasty, shall we?" Green Heart said, coming toward the three.

Black Heart sighed and put a hand on her hip as she became calm and collected.

"Well, you are interfering with official goddess business, so we would like to ask you to leave this place immediately." Black Heart said.

"I can't." Goku said.

"And why not?" White Heart said, lifting her axe.

"I don't know. I sorta dropped from the sky or something. And Nimbus didn't come for me for some reason when I called his name." Goku said.

"Nimbus? As in Cumulonimbus?" White Heart thought.

"Now that I think about it, how was a human able to come all the way to Celestia?" Black Heart thought.

"Do you have any idea of who we are?" Green Heart asked.

"Let's see here, a guy who has temper tantrums and says bad words, a girl that has a butt attached her chest, a girl who has snow for hair and acts like a big, wrinkly bully, and a girl who looks boring on the outside but fun on the inside. Do I get any food?" Goku said, holding his hands out.

The four of them looked at the small Saiyan with blank stares.

"Uh, did I get one of them wrong?" Goku said answering to their stares

White Heart was briefly angry for being mistaken for a boy, but that immediately subsided when Goku gave them his analysis of Green Heart, which made her laugh out loud. Black Heart's hands twitched at being called a bully, and Purple Heart had a small smile, seeing as she was the only one who got complimented.

"Nope! He's right on the mark with you, Thunder Tits! HAHA HA HA! That's the best laugh I've had in a long time. I think I'm already liking you, kid." White Heart said, recovering from her laughter.

Black Heart sighed putting her emotions aside, and turned to Goku.

"In any case, you shouldn't interfere with our business. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to mind other people's business?"

"Nope, I don't have any."

"Hmm...your grandparents then?"

"Well, there's Grandpa Gohan. But he never really told me anything about business stuff that much..." Goku said, scratching his head.

"Well then, I'm telling you to stop minding our business!" Black Heart exclaimed, getting irritated.

"Noire, don't shout." Green Heart reprimanded.

"Don't you tell me to stop shouting! Don't act as if you're my mother!" Black Heart yelled.

"Well then, why don't you all shut up!" White Heart yelled, having enough shenanigans.

"So...are we going to fight or what? I'm confused now." Purple Heart said.

"Well, this boy seems to be defending Neptune. So why don't we attack him too?" Black Heart said.

"Wait a sec-! We can't attack normal humans! Have you no common sense?!" White Heart exclaimed.

"You call him a normal human after he blocked my sword strike?!" Black Heart shot back.

"She's certainly right about that." Green Heart agreed.

"But that's-"

"Look, we can't move on from this if we just continuously talk, and we're running out of time. The only way to finish this is to finish him off, then send Neptune below."

White Heart grimaced, but then turned to Goku with a somewhat apologetic expression on her face.

"...I suppose you're right. *sigh* Sorry, kid. I guess we gotta do you in too." White Heart apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm not sure if guys can beat me anyway." Goku said nonchalantly.

"You're a confident one, aren't you? I praise your bravery, however, you're truly a fool if you even have the slightest thoughts of defeating me!" Black Heart said, brandishing her sword once more.

White Heart agreed. "Same here. But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're some little kid!" White Heart exclaimed, remembering her main objective.

"Alright, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, shall we begin?" Green Heart asked.

"You can fight, right?" Goku asked.

"Of course. Now then, let's." Purple Heart said.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said at the beginning, I'm kind of stupid for starting this story up, but whatever. I'll do what I want since I'm the author (BOOYA, MOTHERFUCKERS!). However, I cannot guarantee a specific time range for when this will get updated, but I'm going to try to balance everything out. Either way, I'll be seeing you guys next chapter.**


End file.
